A Lost World
by White Kite
Summary: After the incident at CCCorp, 80% of "The World" was lost. Now Kite has to learn to cope with the games new version, "The World R:2" and the start of college. Read if you like the KiteXBlackRose pair. STORY PAUSED.
1. The End of The World

**A Lost World**

**I don't own .hack.**

**Kites POV**

** Kaito's Apartment **

I had heard the news before I saw it on the TV, and in the newspapers. Balmung, a friend of mine from "The World", and in real life had called me at my apartment to tell me about it. The story that was told to the public was that the Cyber Connect Corporation's building was burned down in a huge fire, which wiped out 80 of "The World's" data. Balmung had personally called me and told me what happened, but also, what really happened. Most of the story was true, except that the fire wasn't what caused 80 of the data of "The World", to be deleted. Balmung said that he couldn't reveal much to me, other then that it was caused by some experiments done in "The World", for something called Project G.U. He didn't want to get fired for reveal the information to me, so he didnt tell me much, but he also told me the fire was started by someone in CCCorp. I just sat and on the couch and listened, stating the ocasional "Ok", or "Uh-huh." The first thing I really asked Balmung was, "what's going to happen to "The World""?

** Time skip ** **"The World", Midnight Deletion Party **

I thought the party in Mac-Anu was depressing. As I sat on the steps leading away from the chaos gate, I saw hundreds of players who's characters weren't deleted in the incident come to talk and see there online friends for the last time. At midnight it was all just going to disappear. That's what depressed me the most. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned my head to see the one person who could cheer me up. "Hey there, BlackRose", I said. She smiled and sat down next to me. "I'm guessing you're as sad as I am about this." She said it with a sad smile on her face, and I couldn't help but smile too. "Yeah, but there releasing a new version right? Really soon I've heard." Her smile faded a bit. "You know I wont be able to play, I'm in college now, remember?" I remembered. How could I forget. Her face brightened up as she remembered something. "So have you gotten your acceptance letter yet? With your grades you'll definitely get in!" I chuckled, when she had first gotten in to college the first thing she did was e-mail me about how I should come there too. I had been flattered by the offer, just thinking about being in college with Akira, made my stomach do a back flip. Even after 4 years, and seeing each other in real life almost once a month, I had never gathered the courage to tell her how I felt about her. "I think I'll get it tomorrow, I hope. If I get accepted, I should be there for the new semester." She looked at me with her "What do you mean?!" look and raised one eyebrow. "If you get in? Of course you'll get in!" I looked at her and laughed. Sometimes I wonder if Akira likes me like I like her, maybe I'll never know. I got up and held out my hand to help her up. She took it, I pulled her up, and we went on our way to all our friends who we had yet to say good bye to.

At midnight, everything went blank, but I was smiling. "The World", may be gone, but I knew the game would live on in the memory of its players.

**BlackRose's POV**

** Time Skip Akira's Apartment **

I woke up and heaved my head away from my pillow to look at the clock. It read 12:00. I had slept through the morning. Christmas had passed less then a week ago, the clock was new. The party in "The World" had been fun. Especially seeing Kite. I can easily admit to myself that I love him now. I had matured since 4 years ago, when I would turn tomato red at the very thought of it. I laughed at the thought. He said he might get his acceptance letter today. I did turn red however, at the thought of him and I, together in college, as a couple. The thought made me very happy at the same time though. I got up and looked at my computer, it was a new one my parents had bought me for Christmas for my apartment near the campus. I had one new message, it was from Kaito.

**Sender: Kaito Takahashi**

**To: Akira Hayami**

**Yo Akira!**

**Guess what? I got in!!! I'm super happy about it, your the first person I'm telling! The semester starts in a week, so I guess I'll see you on campus! I bought an apartment near the campus so I'm going to be moving my stuff in this week. I should be all good there by Thursday, and then college starts! I've sent you another message with the apartment address. Come visit me on Thursday!**

**Yours, Kite**

He got in! I was literally jumping for joy. He had signed the e-mail with his screen name, I had always liked the name, Kite. I knew I should get ready for the day. I was going to have to do some serious preparation for the start of the semester. I can't wait until Thursday!

This is my first fic. Review if you liked it, review if you didn't like it. Tell me my mistakes, I welcome stuff like that. Thanks for reading!


	2. Lunch, and Preparation

**A Lost World**

**I do not own .hack.**

Chapter 2

**Kites POV**

I sent Akira the e-mail with my message and adress at around 10:00. I laughed, knowing she wouldnt read it until at least 12:00. She once sent me an e-mail about how she always slept in really late. It was now around 11:30. I had been reading for awhile now. I knew I had planned to go out with Yasuhiko for lunch, seeing as how we hadn't gotten a chance to talk at the party. Yasuhiko's character Orca was one of the unlucky characters to get deleted in the CCCorp incident. As if on cue, my phone started ringing. I knew it would be Yasuhiko. I got up and answered it. "Hello?", I knew he wanted to know if I had gotten in to college, so I wasnt suprised when he asked. "Did you get in man?!" he shouted into the phone. I laughed, "Yeah, I did! I'm going to college!" He chucled before asking, "Did you tell Akira?" I sighed, Yasuhiko had wanted me and Akira to get together since he found out about how we had worked together for so long 4 years ago, while he was in a coma. "Yeah, I e-mailed her about it." I heard him chuckle again. "It's about time for you to snag that fish buddy." I sighed again, I wasn't going to object to that, I knew how I felt, maybe it was time to find out if she felt the same way. "Anyway, are we still going to lunch?", I asked. "Yeah, I'll drive today." I smiled, Yasuhiko loved driving, and drove anywhere whenever he got the chance. "Sounds good man, call me when you get here." I hanged up the phone and was about to go back to my book when I heard my computer ping. I had mail. It was Akira, I guess she finally decided to wake up. I laughed and opened the e-mail.

**Sender: Akira Hayami**

**To: Kaito Takahashi**

**That's great Kai!! I knew you'd get in! I've got nothing going on this week but prep for the new semester, so I'll come visit on thursday! I can't wait to see you!**

**Love, Akira**

Her messages always made me feel good inside. She always signed off with Love, Akira, she had started sometime after the coma incident. I never really noticed for awhile, but as time went by, she lost her BlackRose attitude she always had when we origanally played the world together. I had always guessed that that was a cover up for a more sensitive and laid back girl. I didnt find out till that first offline party that I was right! My cell phone rang in my pocket, and I heard car honking outside my apartment. I was getting hungry, I dont think I had breakfast this morning... I grabbed my door key and locked my place up as I left. Yasuhiko was waiting in his car right outside.

**BlackRose POV**

It was 5:00pm, I had been getting ready for the new semester for the past few hours. More then anything right now, I wanted to see Kaito. He lived in an apartment a couple citys from this one. To drive to him, it would take awhile... I had to be patient, thursday was only a couple days away! I got to visit him in his new apartment, right near mine! I got up out of my chair, and went to the kitchen. I had to step over all different store bags filled with supplies, food, clothes. I really decided to restock today. I grabbed all the food and put it away. Then went to put away everything else. It was half an hour before I was done. 'God, how much did I spend?!', I thought. Risa, my freind since middle school, and my classmate in more then a few of my college classes, helped me pick out everything I needed. I was always a terrible shopper, I never made a list, and I always forgot stuff. Kaito once said that must be impossible, because in "The World", I would always remind him of everything! I laughed, Kaito had forgotten to buy new items for a new ques more then once... There I go again, he has a snowball effect, if you think about him once, your suddenly thinking about him a billion times! "I wanna see you!!" I shouted.

Wow, I liked writing this chapter! Next chapter will skip right to thursday, all you KitexBK fans will be quite pleased with what I'm cooking up... I'm going to re-do allot of the formatting sometime this week, for easier reading. Thanks for reading! Review, Review!


	3. A Visit, and a Backrub

A Lost World

**A Lost World**

**I don't own .hack.**

Chapter 3

**Kite's POV**

I had been suffering, purely suffering. Monday I packed my stuff, which took hours, Tuesday I helped pack the moving truck, which took the whole day, and Wednesday I helped unpack the truck, set up all my stuff, then I cleaned the entire apartment by myself, which took forever. It was finally Thursday, and waiting to see Akira's face was pure torture. I couldn't respond to any of her text messages until late at night when all the work was done, but at that time, she wouldn't read them until the morning. She always replied back though, saying how she wished she could have helped, and that always helped me through the day, knowing she cared. I sighed and sat down in my reading chair, in its brand new spot in the living room corner next to my bookcase filled with novels and school books. My apartment's layout is simple, but nice. The front door was in the living room, which had an open wall to the kitchen. The kitchen had o door to my bedroom, which has a large bed and a door to the bathroom, which has a door to the laundry room. Okay, maybe it's not that simple, but it's a great apartment, especially since it's near the college campus. I was glad to have it, and I had worked all day to make it look great for when Akira came, which should be in about an hour. I grabbed a sci-fi novel from the bookcase and started reading.

**BlackRose's POV**

I looked at my self through the bathroom mirror and once again washed off the make-up I had put on. I knew if I put on to much, Kaito would tell me some Kite quote like, 'You didn't have to get all dressed up like that just for me!' Then he would rub the back of his neck and do that cute chuckle I loved so much. It had been almost a half a year since I had last heard it. It had always made me smile, in and out of "The World". I felt the rumbling of my cell phone through my jeans pocket, I had a text message, and I knew it would be from him. I shoved my hand into my pocket and pulled out the phone, then popped it open. 

**Sender: Kaito**

**To: Akira**

**Hey! All the unpacking and cleaning is done, and I'm finally satisfied with how the place looks! I'll see soon! **

**Yours truly, Kaito**

**P.S. Don't get to dressed up for me BR, your already beautiful!**

My face turned pink. 'Beautiful!!' He said I was beautiful, and he hasn't seen me in half a year. 'He's so nice…' I thought. He had read my mind, as usual. I washed off the rest of the make-up and put on only the necessary stuff. I used just a tiny bit of perfume, and got on my best jeans and a shirt. I decided I would walk there, it would be better for me. It was almost time to go. I sat down on my bed and wrote him a reply.

**Kaito's POV**

She would be here soon, my cell beeped, she had written back. She always did. We had a thing, me and her. We never called each other, only messaged. It was mostly because we spoke our feelings better through messages. Or at least that's how it is for me, I'm still not completely sure if she has feelings for me or not. I really hoped she did, and I was planning to tell her how I felt today. If only I could work up the courage… I chuckled nervously, and opened my cell to read the message.

**Sender: Akira**

**To: Kaito**

**Hi Kai! That's great! I can't wait to see what your place looks like! I'll be there really soon! **

**Love, Akira**

**P.S. Thank you, you're always so sweet to me. I'm glad to have someone like you Kite.**

'No, thank you Akira, I don't know if you'll ever know how much you mean to me.' I thought this slowly. I put my hand on my book to read, but let it go. I wouldn't be able to concentrate on it. Not when she was coming, probably only 5 minutes away.

**BlackRose's POV**

I walked into the lobby of the building and headed toward the elevator. Kai had sent me the floor and apartment number, so I wouldn't get lost with lobby employee directions. When I got to his floor, and was finally in front of his door, I started to feel a bit nervous. I had thought I had gotten over all my nervous feelings toward Kai, but it had been a half a year since I had last seen him, what if he was different? I'm sure I was I had grown, not just in height, but in "other" places too. But I knew that stuff didn't matter to Kite. I was fine now that I had reassured myself. I knocked on the door, not to loud, not to quiet. The door was answered quickly, had he been waiting at the door? As he came into view, all my confidence turned to jelly. He was good looking, but not just a little, he was amazing. Like a taller more manly version of his game character. "Hi Akira!" he said in a voice that reminded her of all the days they spent online together. "Hi Kaito…" I said. I could feel myself blushing, but I couldn't hold it down. I ran into him and hugged him tight. I could tell he was surprised. But, then again, so was I.

**Kaito's POV**

She's more beautiful then I remembered. It had really been awhile. As she pulled away from me I smelled just the tiniest bit of perfume, which smelled great. I pulled away as well and looked at her, "It's so great to see you again Akira!" She smiled and said, "I know, it great to see you too, I've missed you so much." I smiled and chuckled, which made her smile even more. "You're going to love my apartment Akira, take a look!" I moved away from her to let her look around. She looked surprised and her mouth was open. "It's amazing, Kai, it's so clean, and colorful!" It was true; my apartment had had a pre-paintjob before I moved in, I had decided on a few different colors so that it looked very artistic and colorful. Akira walked forward to look around more. I followed behind her hearing the occasional "Wow!" or "Ohh!" Once she got through the kitchen she got my bedroom door. "This is your room right…?" She asked. I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, it is." I pushed the door open and flicked the light on. Akira peaked inside to see a regular room; it had a large chair, a reading lamp behind it, a desk, a large two person bed, and a desk. The left side of the room had a door that led to the bathroom. "It's great Kai!" She said. I was glad she liked the place; I hoped we would hang out a lot more when college started in a week. 'Now I just need to tell her how I feel' I thought.

**BlackRose's POV**

'Wow!' That was all I was thinking while Kaito showed me around. His place was amazing. It looked as if he had been working to make it great just for me. That was so nice of him. Kaito had decided to make us some lunch. That's when I saw it. Kaito's shoulders were slouched, and he had deep bags under his eyes. He had been working to move in and make his place perfect just for me. I got up out of the chair I was sitting in near the table and stood next to him. He was chopping some vegetables for a salad. "Kaito…?" I said his name slowly but sternly. His head turned to look me in the eyes. "Yeah, something wrong Akira?" I sighed before asking, "How much sleep have you gotten lately?" He looked at me and laughed. I looked up, wondering why the question was funny. "Akira, I haven't gotten that much sleep at all, maybe a few hours a night." He said. "Kaito, you shouldn't have worked so hard on your apartment and moving in so quick that you didn't get any sleep! It's bad for you!" He sighed, "I know, but I wanted it to look great, for when you got here." She knew it; he had done all of it for her. "Oh Kaito, you didn't have to work so hard for me…" He stopped chopping and looked at me straight in the eye. "I wanted to, for you." I smiled, he needed to relax. I pulled him over to the chair where I was sitting. "Here, sit down." I told him. Kai sat down in the chair and looked up at me. "I'm really fine Akira…" I stared him down. "No your not." I said. I turned his head forward and put my hands on his shoulder and started to massage them. I knew it was a little weird, and Kai might feel a little uncomfortable, but I wanted to do this, and he needed it. I could feel him tense up as soon as my hands started to move, but as I moved my fingers into the hard knots on his shoulders, he relaxed and moved into my touch. I moved my head down to his ear and told him to just relax. He groaned and soon, he was fast asleep. The knots in his shoulders were gone, so I put a blanket on him. I sat down in another chair and sighed. So much for the romantic afternoon I had planned. If that was even what he wanted? 'I guess I should just stay here until he wakes up, then we can go to dinner maybe.' I thought. Just then I heard him mumbling in his sleep. I walked over to hear. "Hmmm… Akira… I… You… Hmmm… Love… BlackRose…" I gasped. He felt the same way, he loved me, and I love him. 'When he wakes up, I'm going to tell him.' She thought. 

Wow, this took forever to write, and the end of the chapter seems rushed. I'll go through a rewrite later. For now, I hope you enjoyed it! Review! 


End file.
